Our Little Secret
by skyguyalltheway
Summary: Siri Tachi learns something that could change the lives of both her and fellow Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. The two escape on a year-long mission to Kashyyyk. What will happen? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Our Little Secret**

**Author: skyguyalltheway**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Obi-Wan/Siri**

**Disclaimer: Boy, I wish I owned Star Wars. But nope, Im just here to entertain. I don't claim any of the characters.**

Chapter 1

Siri let the warm water cascade over her shoulders and sighed a sigh of relief. After she had passed out during sparring that day, Siri had been sent to med center. There she had learned something that would change her life forever.

_"Not to be rude, Master Jedi," the woman working in the medcenter had said with a blush. "But have you been with a man lately?"_

_Siri had stared at the healer, dumbstruck. "Why?"_

_"It appears that you are pregnant."_

_Siri had gotten off the examination table right away and before walking out, she ordered with a little wave of her hand, "You will have the results of that test erased. Make it look like nothing happened."_

_"I will make it look like nothing happened," the young nurse had repeated._

Siri sighed at the memory. Siri Tachi, the young, beautiful Jedi Knight was pregnant. Even more surprising, she was pregnant with the child of the most uptight Jedi in the galaxy. Her fingers trailed over her soft belly. She smiled as she felt a faint heartbeat, but a tear slipped down her cheek. She had nowhere to go. The Jedi Council wouldn't allow her to continue her duties; love was _forbidden_. But Siri did have one option...

_No_, she thought. _Obi-Wan can't know about this._

She thought for a while. She turned the water off and threw on a bathrobe. Stepping out of the refresher, she decided that Obi-Wan would find out sometime anyway.

She got dressed and quickly walked to Obi-Wan's apartment. Now was the time to tell him that he was going to be a father.

* * *

Obi-Wan closed his suitcase and walked to the kitchen. After the council had briefed him about his new mission to Kashyyyk, he was ready for anything.

Or so he thought.

He was, in fact, ready to be away from his padawan for about a year. He was ready to fight off any pirates who tried to stop his mission.

But he wasn't ready for a certain Jedi Knight to burst into his apartment right as he was about to leave.

Siri Tachi threw open the door to Obi-Wan Kenobi's apartment. The man jumped back when she did so. He was going to complain when saw the look of pure confusion on her face as she sank into the couch. Obi-Wan walked over to her and saw her elbow resting on arm rest, her mouth working furiously on her finger nails. He knew that she was upset about something.

"Where are you going?" She asked suddenly.

"Siri, I don't have a choice-" he began.

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I didn't mean it like that, Obi-Wan. I just want to know where you're going."

She looked up into his blue-green gaze. He sighed. "Kashyyyk."

"How long?"

Obi-Wan hesitated.

"How long are you going to be gone, Obi-Wan?"

"A year." He glanced at her as she fell silent. She seemed to be figuring something out. Wait a sec. Obi-Wan knew what was coming...

"I'm coming with you," Siri declared. Obi-Wan was about to object, but Siri was already off to her apartment to pack.

Obi-Wan decided to call Mace Windu.

"Ah, Master Windu," he said as the older Jedi answered. "About my mission to Kashyyyk-"

"Knight Tachi will be going with you," Mace interrupted.

Obi-Wan swallowed. "She will?"

"Yes, you need a companion, after all."

"Thank you, Master Windu."

"You're welcome. Now, I need to be going."

"Of course. May the Force be with you."

"And with you."

Windu hung up and Obi-Wan stood dumbfounded in his apartment. Had Siri called the council? Impossible, he called right after she left. Obi-Wan decided not to dwell on it. Soon, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find Siri with a bag in each hand.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

He took a deep breath. "Siri, you don't even know what this mission is about. Why do you want to come with me so bad?"

She sighed. "I just... need to get away," her voice dropped to a whisper as she added, "and I can't be without you for a year, Obi-Wan. I love you."

He felt like he was going to cry. Her gaze, it was so... trusting. Every bit of Jedi in him was screaming for him to lie, to say that they couldn't be in love, but the truth rang out as he brought her into an embrace and whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

Siri sat patiently in the passenger seat as she tried to think of a way to tell him. They had left Coruscant only a few minutes before, but already they were nearing the exit from the atmosphere.

"Siri?" Obi-Wan asked politely.

"Yes?" She responded. She looked up to find him staring at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"It's nothing," she lied, looking back out the viewport on her side.

"Siri Tachi, look at me," Obi-Wan switched the ship into autopilot and moved from his seat until he was kneeling next to her chair. "What did you mean when you said that you 'needed to get away'?" He cupped his hand under her chin and brought her face towards him so that she was forced to look at his beautiful face. A tear slid down her face and he brought his other hand to wipe it away, and a new look of worry formed on his face. "Siri, I heard about the accident during training. Does this have anything to do with that?"

"Oh Obi-Wan!" She cried as she fell into him. She buried herself into his shoulder and sobbed.

Obi-Wan quickly recovered and used one hand to smooth out her hair while the other one stroked her back. "Shh..." He soothed. "It'll all be ok."

"It won't be ok!" She cried as her body spasmed from her sobbing. This cause Obi-Wan told hold onto her even more tightly. "I can't be a Jedi anymore, Obi."

"Why?" He asked, pulling slightly away from her. "Because you love me?"

"No," she answered. "Yes... No. I just..." She fell into his arms again.

Obi-Wan knew something was completely wrong. She was never this emotional. "Siri, what is it?"

She pulled away slowly and Obi-Wan only found fear in her eyes. "Obi-Wan, I'm- I'm pregnant."

Obi-Wan looked deeply into her eyes. He didn't know how to ask the question he felt that he needed to ask. "With...?"

Siri laughed dryly. "Yes. With your child."

Obi-Wan sat frozen. Siri had no idea how to take his shock. Of course, she expected him to be shocked, but she couldn't figure out if he was happy or scared. After a few more moments, Obi-Wan brought her tightly against him. "Siri, that's wonderful," he whispered into her ear.

"Obi-Wan— the council can't know."

"Of course they can't, this will be our little secret."

The young woman smiled.

_Our little secret._

Yet Siri still couldn't shake off how against the code this was. She shook her head helplessly. "What are we going to do?"

Obi-Wan placed a light kiss on her lips and smiled all the more. "We're going to be happy," he declared. He moved farther from her and placed a hand on her stomach. Siri placed her own over his. She guided his hand to the place where a faint heartbeat could be felt. She looked up to his face to see him deep in concentration.

She was trying to figure out what he was thinking when he spoke, "It's going to be a boy."

She laughed and covered her other hand over both of theirs. "And what makes you so sure of that?"

He smiled the smile that could make a girl's, or anybody'sheart melt (and Siri knew that she wasn't the only one who felt this way). "The Force told me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And what if the Force told me it was going to be a girl?" Siri had felt no such thing; she had been too busy worrying about how Obi-Wan would react.

"It didn't," Obi-Wan stated surely.

"Oh, really?" Siri asked with an eyebrow raised. "And how can you be so sure of that, Kenobi?"

"Because I love you enough to know what you're thinking."

"Or is it just that I don't have my shields up?"

He chuckled as . "That too."

She laughed and hugged him. "I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi," she whispered.

"And I you, Siri Tachi," he replied as he placed a delicate kiss on her cheek. He pulled away and brought one of her hands into his. He squeezed it gently and looked into her eyes. "We're going to get through this together."

She nodded and tears started forming in her eyes. She could easily get lost in those pools of blue-grey that stared at her so intently. Obi-Wan looked out the view port. He turned back to Siri and placed a reassuring hand on her cheek. "You should rest, darling. We will be there soon tomorrow."

Siri nodded before heading off to her sleeping quarters. Once there, she changed into her sleeping robe before falling asleep on the double bed. The last thing she sensed before drifting was Obi-Wan in the doorway checking in on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Yep, this chapter's almost pure romance. Mushy stuff, really. For those who asked, the mission _is_ explained. Yes, Siri's mood changes a lot in this chapter. She's pregnant, ok? Obi-Wan... Well, the only explanation for his mood swings is that I'm tired. If you don't like it, maybe you should write your own fanfiction and show me how it's done. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Siri woke up and raced towards the refresher. She began to vomit violently.

"Siri?" Obi-Wan called cautiously. "Are you ok?"

She answered with a groan before puking again. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She got up from where she was kneeling next to the toilet. She went out into her room and saw Obi-Wan leaning in the door with his arms folded over his chest. "How're you feeling?" He asked.

"Just peachy," she answered sarcastically as she went to lay down on the bed with her back to him. He lay down behind her and placed a hand over her stomach. She muttered something he couldn't pick up and he kissed her cheek.

"We'll landing on Kashyyyk soon," he murmured into her ear.

"Shouldn't you be piloting the ship?" She asked crossly as he caressed her slightly swollen abdomen.

"No need," he replied, obviously ignoring her moodiness. He leaned in closer to her and placed a trail of gentle kisses on her neck. She sighed. She turned her head and smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed her lips lightly, obviously trying not to hurt her. She chuckled.

"I'm not fragile," she said as he pulled away.

"I didn't say you were, did I?" He asked accusingly.

"No," she admitted. "But you were definitely acting like it."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "How exactly was I acting?"

"It's not how you were acting," she replied as she rolled over so she was facing him. "It was how you weren't acting."

"How was I not acting, then?"

She smiled deviously before pushing him onto his back and making a quick move so she was straddling him. "You weren't acting like this."

She was on him in a second, her mouth devouring his as a groan escaped his throat. She smiled against his lips. His hands slipped to her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss depended and didn't stop until the two young Jedi ran out of breath.

He shook his head and laughed. "You know, just because I didn't– _attack_– you, doesn't mean I think you're fragile. I've never acted like that."

She snorted. "You and your Jedi ways, Obi-Wan."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're too naïve."

"Me? Naïve?" He asked with a look of fake-offense.

"Yes, Obi-Wan, naïve," she smiled a smile of triumph. "Yet I was still able to seduce you."

"Oh really? I remember a young Jedi knight pretty much demanding I have sex with her because she happened to stumble upon me and save my life."

"That's not what happened at all, and you know it!" Siri argued as she playfully pushed herself off of him and sat next to him on the bed.

Obi-Wan propped himself up on the bed. "That's how I remember it. Or perhaps I am too _naïve_ to know what really happened."

Siri nodded. "The second one was right."

"I don't think naïve men impregnate women."

"They do if the woman seduces them," Siri argued stubbornly. "Admit it, oh mighty negotiator. I seduced you. _I_ seduced the "perfect Jedi", Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Fine," he muttered. "You seduced me."

"What was that?" She asked as she got up from the bed. "I can't hear you."

"Don't rub it in, Siri. You're worse than Anakin."

"Oh? So did the Chosen One didn't brag when he _seduced_ you?"

Obi-Wan groaned and leaned back against the pillows, his hands moving to cover his face. "Anakin never seduced me. Stop turning my words on me. Jedi aren't even supposed to be seduced." He removed his hands from his face. "Or impregnate women."

Siri smirked and walked over to the small dresser. "Calm down, Obi-Wan. I'm sure that even Yoda has been seduced at least once in his 900 years,"

Obi-Wan laughed. "Yoda? Seduced? "A path to the dark side, seduction is." I believe I've heard him say that a few times."

Siri laughed as she pulled out a fresh pair of robes and started dressing. Then something crossed her mind that hadn't before. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, love?"

"What exactly is the mission?" She finished dressing and turned to him.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Siri Tachi, only you would ask for a specific mission and not even know what it was."

She smiled at him. "I guess so."

He sighed. He got off the bed and grabbed her hand. He led her out to the control deck. He grabbed his datapad and motioned for her to sit in the pilot's seat.

"Well, if I interpreted this correctly– you know how council briefings can be– it seems that pirates have landed on Kashyyyk."

Siri placed a hand protectively over her stomach. "Is it safe there?"

Obi-Wan hesitated– a move that caused no reassurance for Siri.

"I shouldn't have come," Siri stated breathlessly.

"No, Siri," Obi-Wan said firmly. "It's not safe now, but it will be. I will make it safe for you and the baby." Suddenly Obi-Wan understood the protectiveness he had felt radiating off Anakin the night they had been watching over Padmé, or the way Anakin had reacted when Padmé had fallen from the ship during the battle of Geonosis. He knelt down next to Siri and placed a soothing hand on her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "I will make it safe."

She believed him. How could she not? He was looking at her with such promise in his eyes. She nodded wordlessly before clearing her throat. "So, who exactly sent word to the council?"

He stood up and looked back to his datapad, pacing a few feet from where his companion was sitting. "Oh, you know, Yoda has his relations with the Wookies."

"See, there you go," Siri said as she quickly decided to lighten the mood again.

He turned to her. "What?"

"I told you that even Yoda has been seduced."

Obi-Wan just stared are her blankly.

She smiled at him. "Think about it, Obi-Wan, darling. "Good _relations_"? The Wookies were obviously the ones that seduced Yoda."

He laughed and then shook his head and looked back down at his datapad. He looked up at her again with a twinkle of amusement dancing across his eyes. "And I'm sure that Windu's weaknesses are the jawas?"

"See, Obi-Wan? I'm making you less naïve already!" They both laughed. "Ok, now back to business. Tell me more about these pirates."

"Well, lets just say I'm glad I didn't bring Anakin. These pirates have major experience in slave-trade. Like I said before, they've landed an Kashyyyk, and they're forcing the Wookies and humans alike to work for them for little or no pay."

"So they're turning the Wookies into slaves?" Siri asked with a gasp. "How're they managing that?"

"It's difficult, I'm sure," Obi-Wan agreed. "But they seem to be managing it just fine. The residents of Kashyyyk are under the constant fear of either being forced into slavery or being killed," he read further on and Siri saw a look of fear pass before his eyes.

"What is it?"

He looked at her helplessly.

"Obi-Wan, answer me."

He shook his head and once again looked down at the report. "It's... It's horrible. They take the strong ones for work and they..." He faltered for a bit before choking out, "they kill the others. The elderly, the women, the children."

Siri was torn apart by the sight playing out in front of her. This was _Obi-Wan Kenobi_, for Force sakes! She stood up and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "It is horrible, Obi-Wan. But I know that that isn't why you're getting so emotional. You've been in worse situations."

He shook his head again as if to banish all of his emotion, which he really wasn't supposed to have in the first place. "I know, it's just..." He looked up at her. "What if they hurt you? What if they hurt the baby?"

"We're Jedi, we can handle this. Not all the wookies were killed or captured, right? If we work together with them, I'm sure we can figure this all out. You just have to promise that you won't get caught up worrying about me."

He nodded quietly before pulling her into his arms as Kashyyyk came into full view out the viewport. He kissed her passionately but gently before letting her go. "For luck."

Siri nodded and motioned toward the controls. "Go land this ship, loverboy. We have a planet to save."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter uploaded. What can I say? I'm a busy girl. There is a reference to Lord of the Rings at the end, which I do not claim to own. Hope you like it! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**

Chapter 3:

Once they landed safely on the planet of Kashyyyk, Siri and Obi-Wan picked up their mere belongings from the ship and went out to find the family they were supposed to meet. They were surprised to find that the family was human.

The family, in return, was amazed to find that there were _two_ Jedi here to help their planet.

The mother of the family was a middle-aged dirty blonde woman who vaguely reminded Obi-Wan of Anakin. "Hello," she said as she stepped forward and took a friendly bow. "My name is Laula. This is my son, Garen, my daughter, Alla, and my husband, Gareth," she gestured to each person in turn, and each name was accompanied by a slight bow from said person.

After all four of the members had been introduced, Obi-Wan and Siri bowed to the family. Obi-Wan then stepped forward. "Greetings. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my, uh... partner, Siri Tachi," Siri smiled a little at Obi-Wan's struggle to introduce her.

"Ah, the great Negotiator. I'm glad you two took the time to come and help our planet," her smile faded a bit. "It's been... hard. So many people have been taken," her husband placed a hand on her shoulder and Alla hugged her mother's leg. Laula wiped a tear from her eye and laughed nervously. "I'm sorry."

Siri found herself close to tears at how hard the whole deal was for this family. Reality struck her suddenly. "They took your child, didnt they?"

Laula nodded. Siri stepped forward and squeezed the woman's hand. "I'm so sorry."

Laula smiled at her. "Thank you, miss Tachi. I'm sure that you will keep other's children from being taken."

"I'll help anyway I can. And please, call me Siri."

Laula nodded. There was a moment of silence before she turned around and started walking. Over her shoulder, she called to the Jedi, "if you will follow me, I'll show you to your new home."

Siri and Laula spoke on the way, mostly of the war, a little of Laula's children, while Obi-Wan thoughts wandered. Obi-Wan picked up bits and pieces of Laula and Siri's conversation Mostly little things like, "Garen turned seven last week. and Alla is three next month," Obi-Wan was brought from his wandering thoughts as Laula's missing child was brought up. "His name was Myren. He was twenty, and strong. I like to think that they kept him alive."

Siri placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and they walked on in silence. They soon reached a small hut.

"I hope this will do," Laula said as she led them inside. "I was told that only one Jedi was coming. I'm sure we could find another place for you to stay in if this doesn't work."

Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head. "This will do just fine."

Laula smiled before walking over to a small window in the hut and looking out. She spoke suddenly, "Senator Yarua says that the pirates will hopefully be gone soon. He says that we can't have this going on as well as the Clone Wars, especially since the pirates being here is bringing our population down," she paused a moment before turning to address the pair. "You two will help, won't you?"

Siri herself looked expectantly at Obi-Wan. The fact that she wouldn't really be able to help much in a few months hit her suddenly. Would she be able to help?

"I will help as I can, M'lady," Obi-Wan said. He gestured to Siri. "Siri will help as she can, but..." He didn't know what to say, really. He figured that Laula and her family would soon find out about the pregnancy, but he wasn't yet sure if they would tell anybody.

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" Laula asked, the question caused both Obi-Wan and Siri to stiffen. She chuckled. "Don't worry, you aren't making it too obvious." She walked over to where the pair were standing. "I guess it takes experience to be able to see the signs, I doubt even a Jedi would see. It's the way you look at her, especially the glances you take at her stomach, as if you can see a child forming there." She smiled. "The baby's yours, isn't it Obi-Wan? You're the last person I would've guessed to become a father. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said, choking a bit on the words. He put an arm protectively around Siri and cleared his throat. "Please, Laula. Don't tell anybody."

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. Of course, my family will figure it out sooner or later, you're here for a year, are you not?"

Obi-Wan and Siri nodded.

"And how far along are you, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I'm not exactly sure... The nurse, well..."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at his partner. "You wiped the records before she finished, didn't you?"

Siri blushed and smiled up at him. "You always knew me best."

They both turned back to Laula as she impatiently cleared her throat. "I hate to interrupt your romantic moment, but fact is that the people of Kashyyyk with probably be able to notice in a few months. But no, I will not tell any Jedi. I know how their rules can be."

"They're there for good reason," Obi-Wan argued quietly as he looked down.

Siri narrowed her eyes at him. "They may be there for good reason, but that doesn't mean that they should be there. Maybe some of them aren't doing any good."

He smiled wickedly at her. "If they weren't there, there could be little Anakins running around."

Laula's comlink beeped. "That's my cue to go. You guys can settle in, then?" When the pair nodded she smiled and headed toward the door. "Good. If you need anything, we're the hut right up there," she pointed to a house barely visible through the trees. "You can join us for breakfast, if you'd like. Have a nice day."

Siri and Obi-Wan waved to her as she left. When she was out of sight, Siri collapsed on the bed. Obi-Wan sat in a chair next to the bed and watched as Siri lay staring at the ceiling.

She is thinking about something, he reasoned. But what?

"You're right," she declared suddenly.

"About what?" He asked, sounding rather worn out.

"Having little Anakins running around _would_ be pretty scary.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Siri settled in quickly that night and had gone directly to sleep. Siri woke to find Obi-Wan's arm laying protectively over her, his face nestling into her shoulder as she shifted.

"Time to get up, Obi-Wan," she whispered, placing a hand on his arm.

"I know." He took her hand and played with it. She looked over her shoulder and saw that he was smiling. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

She laughed. "Yeah, right. In the morning? I doubt it, Kenobi."

"No," he said, shaking his head. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingers lightly. "It's true. You're absolutely beautiful."

"Whatever you say," she laughed.

"You know what else?" Obi-Wan asked softly.

"What?"

"You'll make an amazing mother."

"Obi-Wan–"

But he cut her off. "No, Siri, let me finish. I've been thinking a lot about this, I really have. I don't know how we are going to do this, but we will. We are going to raise our child, at least until he–"

"_She_."

"Is found another home. I remember the way you were with Taly all those years ago, do you remember that? Our masters were busy with the ship and I just watched you taking care of him. You were so caring."

"He was such a sweet little boy, he hadn't meant to do any harm. He had been separated from his parents, he needed a little care."

"You did exactly the right thing," Obi-Wan said as he kissed her hand again. "As you will do with our little boy."

"Girl," Siri smiled as she corrected him jokingly. He smiled back at her before gesturing toward the door.

"I believe that they'll be expecting us for breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah," she grunted as she got out of bed. A brief wave of dizziness passed over her as she stood up, but she willed it away. She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a clean robe. She dressed in time to sneak a glance at Obi-Wan who was only about halfway done dressing

"My precious," she whispered creepily quoting her favorite character from a holovid she had seen with her master when she was younger.

Obi-Wan turned. "Did you say something?"

Siri shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Obi-Wan pulled on his last layer and opened the door. "After you, milady."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi," Siri said with a smile as she walked out the door towards the hut where they would be having breakfast.

He caught up with her and studied her. She looked at him, annoyed. "What?"

He raised an eyebrow. "_Lord of the Rings_?"

Siri laughed and sped off towards the little hut like a mad woman.

Obi-Wan shook his head._ I'm not sure if I'll ever understand women,_ he thought before running to catch up with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Ugh. I honestly wish I could get these up faster, but with school and all, it's almost impossible. I hope you like this chapter, but it's kind of short. Sorry about that. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 4:

Laula was setting the table in the small hut when they heard a knock on the door. "Alla, can you answer the door? I suspect that's its Obi-Wan and Siri," she called to her youngest. Alla nodded and crawled out of her chair. She ran over to the door and opened it.

Siri smiled cheerfully at the little girl standing in the doorway. "Hello, Alla. Did you have pleasant dreams last night?"

Alla smiled up at the woman. "Yes I did, Miss Tachi," she replied innocently.

Siri squatted so that she was almost eye-level with the toddler. "Really? What were they about?"

"I helped you and Obi-Wan kill the pirates," Alla replied. She scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue. "They're icky."

"I'm sure you fought very bravely, young one," Siri said, placing a pat on Alla's head as she stood up. "May I come in?"

Alla was about to speak when her mother came up behind her. Laula picked up Alla as she responded, "Yes, of course. Will Obi-Wan be joining us?"

"Thank you," Siri said, stepping into the hut. She smiled sheepishly. "Obi-Wan is on his way, Im afraid I may have run ahead of him."

Laula laughed. "Well, enjoy it while you can still run ahead of him."

"I will."

Laula lead Siri to the table. Gareth was already seated at the table, busily helping himself to the food laid out in the middle of the table.

"Gareth!" Laula scolded as she set Alla down. "Guests must be fed first!"

"Oh no, you go ahead." Siri said.

Gareth just sat halfway between picking up a piece of bread, unsure of which woman he should listen to. He looked from Siri, a Jedi and possible threat, to Laula, his wife and a VERY possible threat. He put the bread back and set his hands in his lap.

"Good." Laula acknowledged with a nod. She turned to Siri and gestured to the table. "You may take a seat."

"Thank you," Siri responded politely before sitting down. As she sat, someone knocked on the door. Obi-Wan. Everyone looked up to the door.

"Come in!" Laula called. Obi-Wan opened the door and smiled at the family.

"Sorry it took me so long," he said with a glance at Siri. "Someone ran ahead of me."

"You're perfectly able to run, too." Siri chuckled and turned back to the food. She dished herself some fruit and grabbed a slice of bread. Obi-Wan sat next to her and did the same. Once both of them were done, Gareth dished himself up while his wife helped Alla. Soon, all five people were happily eating.

A few minutes later, a noise came from across the hut.

"What was that?" Gareth asked.

Laula turned toward the general direction in which the sound had come from. "Garen?" She called. "Are you alright?"

Silence.

Laula turned toward her husband and the two exchanged glances. Obi-Wan reached out with the Force and sensed the distress a moment before a scream rang through the small home.

Obi-Wan was up in a moment, tearing out of the apartment. Siri was close at his heels. The pair ran around to the other side of the house and saw a few pirates making their way off with their new treasure.

Garen.

Siri and Obi-Wan ran at top speed, feet barely touching the ground, stomachs reminding them that they still hadn't eaten. Due to their training, though, they were able to push the latter away.

Siri felt dizzy, but knew she couldn't stop the chase. Garen was only seven, after all. He would never be able to survive the pirates.

Obi-Wan sensed Siri's uneasiness and slowed down a bit.

*Obi-Wan! We can't slow down now!* Siri sent him through the Force, unable to speak out loud at the moment.

It appeared Obi-Wan was saving his energy too. *Siri, you can't push yourself too hard.*

*He's only seven! He needs our help!*

*You need to go back and rest.*

*Theres no way in Siths hell that I'm letting you go alone, so forget it Kenobi.* And with that, Siri sped up again. They were catching up to the pirates, who were running incredibly fast considering their size and the terrain they were running over. Obi-Wan leaped into the air and landed in front of the pirates, his lightsaber drawn.

"Put the boy down," He commanded. The pirates turned to run back the other way, but Siri was there, her own lightsaber drawn.

She lifted her chin defensively. "I suggest you listen to him."

The largest of the trio dropped Garen. He stepped toward Siri, his maniac laugh a deep rumbling starting deep in his throat. _The leader_, Obi-Wan thought.

"What are you going to do, Jedi?" He asked, drawing a blaster from his belt as he drew even closer to Siri. She lifted her lightsaber and pointed it at him.

"Don't come any closer," she said evenly. She glanced at Obi-Wan over the pirates shoulder. *Get Garen.*

He nodded. Obi-Wan forgotten, the other two pirates watched intently as their leader started blasting at Siri, Siri neatly deflecting each shot. Obi-Wan tapped into the Force and pushed sleep toward the two. They fell silently to the ground as the leader (evidently realizing that shooting was getting nowhere) pulled out a vibro-ax. Obi-Wan moved to Garen. He untied the boy's wrists and legs, and removed the scarf from the shocked boy's mouth.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Garen nodded and hugged Obi-Wan tightly. Obi-Wan placed a hand on the boys head. "Shh, you're ok, young one." The Jedi knight made quick work of tying up the two remaining pirates. After he was finished with the task, Obi-Wan looked up and saw that Siri and the pirate were gone. "Stay here," he told Garen.

The boy nodded and Obi-Wan started running again. He reached out with the Force and tried to find Siri. He tracked her and started following her Force signature. When he finally found her, she was in deadly combat, and nearing a ledge.

Siri was acutely aware of Obi-Wan's presence. Sweat lined her brow, and her moves were becoming stiff. She felt the burn on her leg where the pirate had managed to land a blow, the cut from where she had snagged a tree. The pirate and her had fought through the dense forest and the trees had cut at both of them. She had a cut on her forehead while he had a decent gash on his arm. She forced her body to meet each blow, lunging from side to side as his vibro-ax came down. She was trying as hard as she could, but exhaustion was taking its grip. The pirate lashed out and Siri lost her footing, slipping off the ledge. Her lightsaber cluddered down the cliff as Siri let go of it to get a grip on the ledge. She barely noticed as Obi-Wan came up behind the pirate, but soon the battle was over.

Obi-Wan sliced the pirate easily in half, and he moved quickly to grab Siri's arm and pull her up. She groaned as rock cut its way into her leg. Obi-Wan looked down and saw the gash. He gasped. "Siri–"

"It's not your fault, Obi-Wan," she said, ripping off a piece of her tunic to use as a makeshift bandage. "I had to fight him. The cliff wasn't in my favor." She gestured toward the two parts of the body. "Thanks for that, by the way."

He shrugged. "Of course. Let's go get Garen."

She gaped at him. "You left him alone?"

"He'll be fine." He helped her up and they started making their way to the point where Garen was, not far from the cliff. The boy looked terrified.

"Come here," Siri soothed him. "Let's take you back to your family."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: School needs to add a "fan fiction" hour, I swear. I never have any time to write anymore. Isn't school supposed to encourage writing? Anyway, this chapter is kind of short and all-over-the-place. I will hopefully get the next chapter up soon, enjoy! (By the way, chyntuck is mentioned. For those who don't know what it is, it's an onion-like food found on Kashyyyk that Han Solo deemed "safe")**

Chapter 5:

It took the trio longer to get back to the hut. For one, they weren't sprinting, they were all much too tired for that. It had happened so quickly, it seemed impossible. Obi-Wan helped Siri support her weight while Garen walked close to the pair.

Another reason it was taking so long was the fact that Siri _was_ pregnant, after all. And although women can still work while they're pregnant, they aren't exactly fit to be running around fighting pirates. Especially while their morning sickness was in place. Every once in a while, the group would have to stop as Siri vomited into the bushes. Garen would politely turn his back while Obi-Wan comforted his loved one.

When they finally got back to the hut, Siri was limping horribly. Laula saw the trio coming down the path and ran to Garen, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Oh, my baby! You're alright!" She held her child tightly for a moment longer before she looked up at Obi-Wan and Siri. "What happened?"

"Pirates," Obi-Wan explained. "Three of them."

"And?" Laula stood up. "Where are they now?"

Siri winced as she remembered that they had left two of the pirates in the forest. "One of them's dead," she explained to Laula. "But the other two, obviously minions, are tied up in a forest."

"About a mile away," Obi-Wan added. "That way, I think." He pointed to where they be just come from.

Laula seemed to be figuring something out. "Was there a cliff near there?"

"Definitely." Siri said, remembering her near death.

"I think I know a few Wookies that can take care of those pirates." Laula said, looking at the gash in Siri's leg. "Let's get you inside and see what we can do about that leg."

"Thanks," Siri said. She knew full well that Obi-Wan could heal her leg, but she decided to accept the hospitality of the nice Kashyyyk local.

* * *

"There we go." Laula said as she finished tightening the clean bandage around Siri's leg. She stood up from where she had been crouching next to the Jedi's bed. She turned to Obi-Wan. "I know you're a Jedi, so work your little Force-magic stuff and heal her leg properly."

Obi-Wan smiled politely. "I'll make sure to do that." Laula nodded and moved to the door of the Jedis' hut, where Obi-Wan and Laula had helped Siri to. "Thank you, Laula." He called after her.

"Goodbye!" Siri called.

Laula answered the pair with a wave of her hand and closed the door. Out the window, Obi-Wan watched her disappear over the hill, then he turned back to the pretty blonde Jedi.

"Don't look at me that way." She complained. "It's like you don't think I should've fought that pirate."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

Siri sighed. "I had to fight the pirate, Obi. You know that."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I know. It's just, I don't like seeing you hurt."

Siri laughed. "That's not very Jedi-like, Kenobi. It seems an awful lot like an attachment to me."

Obi-Wan winced and Siri realized that she may have gone a little too far. "Relax, Obi-Wan. I know you tried to forget, as Qui-Gon said to. I tried to forget too." She patted the spot on the bed next to her and Obi-Wan happily laid down next to her. He laced her fingers through his. "It was hardest at first, you know? It seemed impossible to live without you. We had become so close while we had been protecting Taly. I don't know how I did it, but I finally managed to push you- our love- to the back of my mind. I tried to erase the memories that we had formed. But then, I found you about to be killed. And it- it all came back to me. I knew that I had to save you. And I did." She turned her head and grinned at him. "And that was when I seduced you."

He looked at her and smiled. "I remember. On the way back to Coruscant." He laughed and shook his head. "I was in my quarters, minding my own business, when I heard a knock on my door. Naturally, I said, 'Come in' and then you come waltzing in there, slam me against the wall, and start forcing your tongue into my mouth."

Siri laughed. "And do you remember what happened after that?"

Obi-Wan lifted his free hand and pointed to Siri's stomach. "That happened."

"He happened." Siri corrected.

"So you admit it's a boy?" Obi-Wan asked with a triumphant grin.

But Siri was not going down without a fight. "No, but I'm not just going to allow you to call our child "that"."

"I can imagine it now."

"Imagine what?"

"Jedi Master That Kenobi... he definitely wouldn't be made fun of."

Siri laughed again. "Not at all, I'm sure."

"Even with a name like Obi-Wan a child still gets bullied. We might as well name him "that"." Obi-Wan said quietly, remembering all the times he had been teased as a child. When he finally looked at Siri, she was trying to hold back a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking," She shrugged, still trying to stifle the giggles that were now escaping. "We could always name him Bruck."

Obi-Wan tried to look angry, but after a moment he broke out laughing. "We are _not_ dooming our child with a name like that."

"Really? I like that name."

"You're joking."

"Of course I am. He was mean to me too, Oafy-Wan."

Obi-Wan winced at the name and turned his head so Siri couldn't see him.

Siri's smile faded slightly as he turned away from her. "You know I love you. I call you that out of love."

Obi-Wan turned toward her again, a smile taking over the grimace that had been there a few moments before. "So you call me by that mean nickname out of love?"

"Of course. I'm sure Bruck meant it that way too." Siri winked as she stood up, standing up awkwardly due to her leg. She started to limp to the small kitchen.

"Siri, you really shouldn't be walking on that yet."

"Shut up, Obi-Wan." She snapped, opening the ice box. "I'm starving."

Obi-Wan stood up and went to help Siri find food. She let him take over and went to sit at a small table. "What do you want?" Obi-Wan asked, looking through the cabinets.

"Food." Siri said crossly.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes. I know that. But what kind of food?" He turned to face her. "Aren't you supposed to have cravings or something?"

Siri paused to see if she had some hidden craving. She nodded thoughtfully. "I want some chyntuck."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "For breakfast?"

She nodded. "And ice cream."

Obi-Wan shook his head, but turned to find the food anyway. "That's disgusting."

"You asked." Siri replied, leaning back in her chair.

"I know I did... but ice cream and chyntuck?"

"Yes." She pouted. She placed a hand on her stomach. "Little Bruck here loves ice cream and chyntuck."

"I'm not getting you anything if you keep calling him Bruck." Obi-Wan threatened, pointing the ice cream carton at her.

"Fine, I give up." Siri said putting her hands up in mock defiance. "Just give me my food."

"Chyntuck and ice cream." Obi-Wan muttered as he prepared the interesting dish. "So... Uncivilized."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I've already found myself straying into new stories, so I decided that I needed to get this one over and done with. IM NOT SAYING IM DONE. I'm just explaining whyI skipped a good five months time. Another reason I because I kind of suck at writing fighting scenes. Ok, you don't want to read my rants, on with the story!**

**_So, I used the term "comlink" but Im not sure if it's really the right device. Correct me if I'm wrong, I'd love to get some feedback on that!_**

Chapter 6:

*five months later*

Siri had been placed under strict orders (by Obi-Wan of course) not to do anything physical. Or, at least, that's what it seemed to _her_. She was obviously showing now, as was to be expected when you're six months pregnant. She and Obi-Wan had fought the pirates many times, and at this time Obi-Wan was off somewhere. Siri had a feeling that today would be the day that the pirates finally left.

It had been a good three months earlier when Siri and Laula had been disguised and sent into the pirates base at the edge of the Kkowir Forest. It was a dangerous place, surely, but Laula felt safe knowing Siri was there and Siri felt safe knowing that Obi-Wan was close by. The mission had been a success, the pair had been able to infiltrate and blow up a quarter of the base. And the team had been making progress since.

Siri had formed many fond memories of her time of Kashyyyk, as well as horrible ones. She had seen younglings taken from their homes, pirates killing innocent citizens, and she fought to protect all of them. That is until Obi-Wan put her under house arrest. One of the young blonde knight's favorite memories was when Laula's family had discovered her pregnancy.

It had been at dinner, a few months back. Gareth had looked at Siri and shook his head, chuckling. "What?" She had asked, thoroughly annoyed.

"No offense, sweetheart. It's just, I thought Jedi weren't supposed to get pregnant."

Siri, much to everyone's surprise, had just smiled and shrugged. "You caught me red-handed." She took a bite of her food.

"So who's is it?" Gareth asked.

Obi-Wan looked disgusted. "Mine, of course."

Gareth had looked at the man with a look of disbelief, and... Was that a hint defeat Siri saw? He glanced at his wife and then looked at Siri. "No way."

Siri laughed. "Yeah it is."

To Obi-Wan's horror and Siri's complete amusement, Laula nudged her husband and held out her hand. "Pay up, wise guy."

"That's not fair!" He said, looking again from his wife to Siri. "You must've known!"

"You bet on if I was the father or not?" Obi-Wan asked, completely appalled. Siri chuckled and unwisely scooped another spoonful of food into her mouth.

Garth hesitated and then sighed. "Look, no offense Obi-Wan, but I always figured you were gay."

Siri struggled not to choke up her food. "Gay?" Obi-Wan questioned very loudly. "Whatever would make you think that?"

"There are... stories." Gareth said, shrugging. He went back to his food but Obi-Wan just stared at him, an expression of complete horror gracing his features. That was when Siri had decided that it was probably best to leave.

Siri chuckled at the memory as she finished folding her and Obi-Wan's robes. Obi-Wan's com link started beeping noisily. Siri rushed to put a cloak on to cover her pregnancy in case it was a council member calling and made her way to the comlink.

Her preparations proved necessary when she answered and Anakin's image appeared. The nineteen year old seemed a bit uncomfortable, as he always seemed to be when talking to Siri. Siri sighed. "Yes Anakin?"

"Is Obi-Wan there?" He asked, obviously trying to avoid eye contact.

Siri let out an amused snort. "No. He's off fighting pirates." She cursed herself for letting the words out as Anakin raised an eyebrow, all embarrassment gone.

"Shouldn't you be with him?"

"It's spy work, really. Works better if there's only one." Siri realized that she had answered a bit too quickly.

Anakin looked at her for a few more minutes with a raised eyebrow for another minute before shrugging. "Ok. Anyway, I was calling to tell her that the council's sending me and Pa– Senator Amidala to help with the pirates."

"I think Obi-Wan's got it Anakin," Siri argued. "In fact, I think Obi-Wan–"

She was cut off as Obi-Wan burst in the door. "Siri! We did it!" He ran to her and spun her around. His hands settled on her hips as he set her down.

"That's wonderful!" Siri enthused, nodding her head toward the comlink.

Anakin chuckled. "I haven't seen you that happy in a while, Master."

Obi-Wan blushed a deep shade of red, letting go of Siri and turning to his padawan's blue shape. "Well... Er–"

"What Obi-Wan means to say," Siri interjected, moving casually away from Obi-Wan embrace. "Is that saving countless lives is very important and exciting."

"Right." Obi-Wan said, getting over his momentary rare state of speechlessness.

"So what happened?" Anakin asked.

"Well, first off, me and Gareth, he's one of the locals here, had to climb through the vents in the pirates base." Obi-Wan's eyes lit up as he recalled their victory. "I guess I should mention that the base itself is not in the nicest location, it's at the edge of Kkowir Forest. Well, once Gareth and I got there, we had to sneak in this vent and crawl through the ventilation system until–"

"Is Gareth a Wookie?" Anakin interrupted.

"Oh, sorry about that." Obi-Wan apologized, realizing that he hadn't really given Anakin much background information. "No, he's human. We would have had some issues if he had been a Wookie, considering his size and the fact that I don't speak Shyriiwook." He paused for a minute obviously finding the thought of a Wookie crawling through a ventilation shaft amusing. "Anyway, after that, we tracked down which room the leader of the pirates was. We dropped in there and took him hostage. Then I managed to get him to agree to leave the planet."

"That's why they call you the Negotiator." Siri smiled.

"Wait, I thought you said that it worked best if there were only one?" Anakin asked, looking at Siri. Obi-Wan, too, turned to face her, crossing his arms curiously across his chest.

"Well, uh..." Siri cleared her throat in a vain attempt to cover up her hesitation. "You see, Gareth speaks Shyriiwook."

"And?" Obi-Wan prompted. Siri glared at him.

*Who's side are you on, anyway?* She sent him angrily.

*Payback.* He said with a mental chuckle, sending a picture of the dinner conversation with Gareth.

*That wasn't me, that was Gareth.*

*You were laughing.*

*Of course I was laughing! All of Kashyyyk thinks that you're gay!* After a moment she corrected herself. *Well, most of Kashyyyk, now.*

"When did you two become telepathically connected?" Anakin asked, an amused look gracing his features.

"Sorry. As I was saying, Gareth speaks Shyriiwook, and that was necessary on this mission."

"How?" Obi-Wan asked.

*You're supposed to be helping, Kenobi!*

"Merely teaching my padawan." Obi-Wan said aloud with a chuckle.

"Master, I think I got it." Anakin interrupted with a determined look on his face. "You thought it best to bring Gareth along so that he could ask locals if they had seen the pirate base."

"Exactly, Anakin." He replied with a smile. He turned and winked at Siri who rolled her eyes at him.

Obi-Wan smiled at her before turning back to Anakin's blue image. "Why did you call? I do presume that you called, right?"

"Yes, Master, I called. The council sent me, Senator Amidala, and a bunch of troopers to come help you sort out the pirates. But since you seem to have it under control, we'll just stop by to make sure they leave the planet like they said they would."

"That won't be necessary," Obi-Wan said with a risked glance at Siri. Both knew that if Anakin were to come here he'd be able to tell that something was up.

"Sorry, Master. Council's orders." Anakin shrugged and then flashed one of his signature smiles. "Besides, we're less than a day away. Can't get rid of us now!" He laughed and Obi-Wan faked a smile.

"I can't argue with the council," he sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow, padawan. Kenobi out." With that he stepped forward and turned off the device. He sagged into a chair, all of the eagerness he had expressed moments ago blasted away by Anakin's statement.

_A Jedi is coming here._

_Not just any Jedi, either. The supposed "Chosen One"._

Siri moved forward and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be ok. Maybe we could just tell him? He is your padawan." She spoke gently.

Obi-Wan sighed and patted her hand thankfully. "I know he's my padawan, that's the problem. How am I supposed to teach him to have no attachments when I have a child?" His gaze met hers and she saw that confusion and doubt had broken his serene, Jedi gaze.

"Don't worry. We'll be ok." She leaned down to kiss him on the cheek as she spoke.

Obi-Wan suddenly remembered something. "Siri," he asked slowly. "When are you due?"

Siri frowned. "In about three months? Why?"

Obi-Wan's already confused gaze was overcome with fear. "We're done with our mission, Siri."

Siri shook her head, trying to find a way out of this situation. "That doesn't necessarily mean-"

"They are going to send us back." Obi-Wan interrupted. He stood up and began pacing, a old habit picked up once again since he had become Anakin's master.

"What makes you so sure?" She asked crossly, folding her arms across her swollen belly.

"We're in the middle of a war, Siri. They need all the fighters they can get!"

The two stood silent for a minute or two, the emotion building up in the small hut. Obi-Wan was certain that the Jedi Council could feel the raw emotion all the way on Coruscant. Suddenly, Siri's melodic voice broke the silence. "What if they needed us to help with the aftermath?"

Obi-Wan turned to face her from where his pacing had carried him. "What?"

"Look, many people have been kidnapped. When you drove the pirates out, the prisoners most likely fled into the forest. They'll need us to help find them and bring them home."

"I doubt the council will let both of us stay to help with a cleanup." Obi-Wan said, eyeing her warily. "Besides, Gareth and I helped most of the prisoners out ourselves. I don't think that there is anyone still left."

"There could be."

"You are hardly in any shape to be tracking down prisoners." He snapped. His gaze softened. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Obi-Wan. Anyway, the council doesn't know that the prisoners are gone, we could–"

"Lie to the council?" Obi-Wan finished for her. He nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose we could. But they still wouldn't let both of us stay." A flash of regret and pain flooded his blue-grey eyes. Siri walked to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I wish we could both stay." She whispered.

"So do I, my love." He murmured into her ear. "But you need to stay here. The council can't find out about your pregnancy."

"We still don't know if they will let me stay. It's not easy to lie to the council." She shook her head slightly, Obi-Wan's head restraining her from making a bigger gesture.

Obi-Wan spoke hesitantly, stepping back a little bit. "I– I don't think we have to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Im sure that the citizens are going to need some help. Councilling, comfort, that sorta thing. The council would certainly give you a year for that."

"One problem. I don't speak Shyriiwook."

"Laula does. She could go around and help you." He was nodding thoughtfully now. "Yes, you can have the baby here, and when you're strong enough, call the council and announce the birth of a Force-sensitive. They'll see it as merely a coincidence. You'll still be here for a while, so you could help raise him and bring him to the temple when the mission is done."

Siri shook her head and spoke quietly, sounding almost embarrassed. "I want you here."

"What?"

She cleared her throat and spoke louder, looking up at his face. "I want you here when the baby is born."

Obi-Wan's eyes were now a mix of happiness and sadness. _He has beautiful eyes, _Siri thought absently_. Very emotional, I hope my son_ _has them._

"Siri, I-" His voice caught in his throat and he made the quick decision that talking was not the best idea. He stepped forward quickly and brought Siri's mouth to his in a fervent kiss, nothing like the gentleness he had shown her these past six months. He slowly brought his mouth from her and looked deeply into her own blue eyes. "I will be there. I promise you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: short chapter I know. I hit quite a wall in my writing for a while there. Sorry this took me so long; I still don't understand how some people can dish out a new chapter each day. Enjoy, and thanks for reading!**

Chapter 7:

Obi-Wan stood on the landing platform with Gareth as the familiar Republic-issued ship touched down. Explanations were running through Obi-Wan's head like a stampede of banthas. How was he to explain to Anakin why Siri wasn't here?

_She's sick._

No. Too simple. Besides, a Jedi is rarely so sick that they can't make an appearance when needed. And Siri had been obviously fine yesterday.

_She's off with Laula and some other locals._

Not a lie, really. Siri was with Laula. For reasons that Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to explain to Anakin, of course. But Obi-Wan and Siri had decided that it would be best for her to stay out of sight.

_Out of sight, out of mind._

Obi-Wan desperately hoped this was the case as Senator Amidala stepped off the ship. He and Gareth bowed. "M'lady."

"Master Kenobi." She greeted warmly, a smile lighting her features. "It's been far too long. So the pirates are gone from here, then?"

"As far as I know, they all are. There are possibly a few roaming around, but nothing a few Wookies couldn't handle." He glanced back to the ship as Anakin and Rex walked down the ramp, deep in conversation. He looked back to Padmé. "So, senator–"

"Obi-Wan, I've known you for ten years. You can call me Padmé."

"Padmé, then. What brings you here? I was under the understanding that Anakin and the clones were here to drive the pirates away."

"I guess you could say that I hitched a ride." She smiled a dazzling smile as she turned and looked at Anakin. "I'm here to talk to Senator Yarua. Kashyyyk's government must be under a lot of stress after the invasion." She turned back to Obi-Wan. "I'm glad that you and Master Tachi were able to take down the base. I just want to be sure that the planet is capable of recovery." She looked around and seemed to notice Gareth. Obi-Wan suddenly realized that he hadn't introduced him.

"Oh, Padmé, this is Gareth. His family was kind enough to give us housing while we were here. Gareth, this is Senator Amidala from Naboo."

"The former queen?" Gareth asked. He bowed. "A pleasure to meet you, m'lady."

"The pleasure is all mine." Padmé said with a slight curtsy. At this time Anakin walked up to the group, Rex returning to the ship.

"And Gareth, this is my padawan, Anakin Skywalker." Anakin bowed his head slightly, what he seemed to think was a proper substitute for a formal bow. Obi-Wan shook his head disapprovingly.

"And Anakin, this is Gareth." He raised his eyebrow, remembering his conversation with a very confused padawan the day before. "Who is obviously not a Wookie."

Anakin laughed. "It's not as if I doubted you, Master." He turned to address Gareth. "Thanks for saving my Master while I wasn't here." He winked at Obi-Wan. "I don't think he'd manage by himself."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as Gareth laughed. "I don't think this is really the time for this, Anakin. We have business to attend to."

"Right." His padawan replied. Anakin looked around and Obi-Wan groaned. He knew what was coming.

"Master, where's Siri?"

"Well..." Obi-Wan's brain was like a Kamonian storm. "She's..."

"She's with my wife." Gareth said cooly with a pointed look at Obi-Wan. "They're busy at the moment, so we thought it best not to bother them."

"Ah." Anakin said. He looked at Obi-Wan, an almost amused look spreading across his features. "Are you okay, Master? You seem tense."

"I'm fine, Anakin." Obi-Wan sighed, grateful for Gareth's help. "It's just been a long mission."

He realized quickly that Anakin really had no concern in his wellness and that he was still expecting a response. "I told you, I'm fine. Not tense at all."

"Oh, really?" Anakin asked with a raised eyebrow. "So why did you react so much when Siri was mentioned?"

Obi-Wan did not have an answer for that. Well, not an answer he could give his padawan, anyway. He looked to Padmé who was looking at Anakin with an exasperated look that was filled with daggers.

Much like the look of an annoyed wife.

_Wife_.

Ah.

There was the connection that Obi-Wan had been looking for.

He simply smiled. Looked gleefully at Anakin and nodded. He let his mind wander slightly into Anakin's and found his affirmation there.

So the boy was married.

Not that the Jedi Knight hadn't had his suspicions, of course. He knew that something had happened on Naboo. But he hadn't known exactly what. He figured it hadn't been quite as innocent as marriage, knowing Anakin. Of course, there was always the wedding night...

"Master?" Anakin asked, pulling Obi-Wan out of his thoughts on how naïve his padawan might be. "Is something wrong? Why are you smiling like that?" He paused, then added, "It's kind of creepy."

With a final nod of his head toward the young couple, Obi-Wan tried to finally control his smile. "Nothing wrong at all, Anakin." He chuckled as he turned around and started heading toward the forest. "Nothing wrong at all."

From behind him he heard Padmé stressing over what had just happened. "Ani? What was that about?"

Anakin searched through his and Obi-Wan's bond and went pale. "He knows." He choked out.

"Knows what?" Gareth asked, a face of one who was watching some drama holovid. "what does he know?"

The native was ignored as Anakin shook his head. "No, that can't be. He would've said something."

"Why would be have said something?" Gareth inquired, deciding that Obi-Wan and Siri must not be the only Jedi with secrets.

Padmé had a look of concern on her face. "I think he would've said something."

Anakin nodded then sighed. "I'm guessing we should follow him."

"I know where he went." Gareth said, finally being heard._ I'll question Kenobi later_, he mentally decided. "Follow me."

"Oh Garen, how in the galaxy did you manage this?" Siri couldn't help but be exasperated as she cleaned the cut on the boy's elbow. She had to admit that she had become quite fond of the child and his sister.

"It's not my fault." He whined as she placed a bandage over it. "I promise."

"I believe you. Is that all better?"

"No! It still hurts!" He bent his elbow a few more times to demonstrate, his wincing a bit too dramatic to be considered reasonable. Siri chuckled and Garen pouted at her.

"Of course it's going to hurt." She said soothingly. "It's a wound. They hurt."

The boy shook his head and sighed as he realized that Siri needed an explanation for his argument. "Jedi get hurt all the time. I never seen you cry."

"It's true that we get hurt a lot. But Garen, Jedi are taught to deal with pain." She smiled and leaned closer to the boy. Looking around the room, she pretended to make sure no one was around. "Do you wanna know a secret?" She asked.

Garen's eyes automatically lit up and he nodded his head vigorously.

"Last week, Obi-Wan tripped on a rock outside. And do you know what happened?"

"What?" The boy's eyes were now comically wide, as if Siri were telling him that the Chancellor was a Sith Lord.

"He cried for five minutes straight." Well, it was sort of a lie. He hadn't cried, really, more whined, a habit he had sadly picked up from his apprentice.

"Really?" Garen squealed in delight. "He cried? Master Kenobi?" He burst out in laughter. Before jumping off of his bed and running into the next room to tell his little sister. A moment later both children came running back into the room and sat at Siri's feet.

"Can you please tell us another story, Master Tachi?" Garen asked politely.

"Yeah, about the Jedi!" Alla chimed in.

"Of course." Siri smiled as Laula showed up in the doorway. "Have I told you about my friend Garen?"

The little boy seated by her right foot's eyes sparkled. "Garen?"

"I haven't? Well then. One day, after training, Obi-Wan, Garen and I were on our way to mid-meal, when into the hallway came Yoda." Laula noticed that the Jedi was absolutely glowing, obviously very content entertaining the children.

"You mean the little green troll-man?" Asked Alla.

"Who else would she be talking about?" Garen answered his sister. "Like this, he talks." For someone who had never met the Jedi Master, Siri had to admit that the boy had a decent impression.

"Yes, that's the one. Well he came rushing into the hallway, and unfortunately Garen didn't see him."

"What happened?" Both children asked in unison.

"It was a tremendous sight. One moment we were talking, and next, Garen is tripping over Master Yoda! He went sliding across the hall."

The children's mouths dropped. Finally, Garen choked out, "He tripped over a Jedi Master?"

"Oh, yes. And there was this other time that Obi-Wan..."

Laula silently left the scene with one thought on her mind.

_She will make a good mother. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Ok, it's a really short chapter. But this is my promise to you that I will work hard to actually finish my story. Thanks for actually reading my story, guys, even if you don't read my notes :)**

**Chapter 8**

Obi-Wan chuckled to himself as he walked a short distance from where his padawan was. Suddenly his comlink beeped and the five words Gareth whispered caused the usually serene Jedi Master to burst into a sprint.

They want to meet Laula.

As soon as Obi-Wan heard the words he had feared since the ship had landed, he burst into a sprint and ran straight to Laula and Gareth's house. He opened the door with a bang. He doubled over, breathless, trying to recover from the sprint. Siri came in and looked at him for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"They're coming to meet Laula." She stated. Obi-Wan nodded, still struggling to regain his breath.

"We... We need to... Get you out." He said between gasped breaths. Siri nodded nonchalently before pulling a cloak off of the hook by the door and calling to Laula. "Company's coming!"

"Be safe!" Laula shouted back.

Siri pulled the cloak on and Obi-Wan marveled at how well it hid the bulge in her midsection. He stared for a few moments more before he noticed Siri's smirk.

"Are you planning on staring at me all night, Kenobi, or are you planning on leaving?"

"Right." He muttered as he placed a hand on her back and half led her out of the house. They hurried through the forest until they were a safe distance away from the hut. They stopped and Obi-Wan realized one detail he hadn't thought about. "So... where do you want to go now?"

Siri snorted and pointed ahead of them. "Chewbacca and Mala live up there." She suggested.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Obi-Wan asked with a smile.

A dazzling smile greeted his. "Of course. I knew that you had forgotten." Siri laughed. "I think you should be getting back to Mr. Chosen One. I can make it to Mala's." Siri leaned in and gave him a kiss so sweet he was hardly able to register the seriousness of the situation they had narrowly avoided. He let out a low moan as she broke away, smiling. "I love you, you know that, right?" She murmured, lacing his hands in hers.

"I don't deserve your love." Obi-Wan whispered. "You're my heart and soul, Siri. And I love you more than life itself."

"Don't say that." Siri argued. She knew that if being Qui-Gon's padawan had done anything to her beloved, it had made him overly insecure. "You do deserve my love. After all, you do have to put up with Anakin everyday."

The auburn-headed Knight couldn't help but smile, though tears were forming in his eyes. "I will be back Siri."

"I know you will." She assured him, reaching up to cup his cheek with her hand. "You be careful out there fighting, won't you?"

"Of course." He whispered, his voice cracking adorably as tears freed themselves from his eyes. He laughed a little. "And you be careful while staying with Chewbacca. Remember: let the Wookie win."

Siri laughed, a song like bells to Obi-Wan's ears. "I'll make sure to remember that." A kiss on the cheek. "See you around, Kenobi."

"Goodbye, my love." Came the reply. Siri continued up the path towards the Wookie's house. Obi-Wan called after her. "I will be here when our son is born, Siri!"

Siri turned back and paused. "I believe in you, my Obi-Wan. Goodbye until then."

And with that she turned and left, leaving Obi-Wan standing alone in the path.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This story is almost done guys and gals! This isn't the end yet, but I'm coming to apologize in advance for how bad it might be. I'm not very good at endings! Thanks for all the support, it means a lot! :)**

Chapter 9

Obi-Wan paced back and forth outside the Council chambers. It had been two and a half months since he had left Kashyyyk and he just wanted to get back to Siri. Since he had left the forest-covered planet, it had been mission after mission after mission. He knew that if he were to take another he would miss the birth of his child.

So, once he had finished his mission to destroy the Seperatists' latest plans, he had decided to take a break.

_If only the damn council would hurry up,_ he thought impatiently, anxious to get back to Kashyyyk.

"Anxious for a Council Meeting, Master?" Anakin seemed to pop out of nowhere. "That's unlike you."

"Anakin, there you are!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, even though he had completely forgotten his padawan was supposed to be here. "Where were you?"

"I was... visiting... Senator Amidala." Anakin replied hesitantly, though Obi-Wan could see the smirk forming on his face.

"Oh, were you now?" The bearded man asked.

"Um, yeah." The young man toyed with his braid anxiously, and he bit his lip. _Probably thinking of Senator Amidala._ Obi-Wan's own thoughts wandered off to Siri and their unborn child.

_Chisisi_.

That had been the boy's name.

Obi-Wan had met a young boy on one of his missions. The poor child had been trapped in a cave and the Knight had to help him get out. He had spent a few days with the boy, trying to find out where he was from. When he did, Chisisi's mother explained his name to Obi-Wan.

"It's an unusual name, is it not?" She had asked Obi-Wan, her accent thick. "It means secret." She had laughed then. "I chose it because his father didn't know. Still doesn't."

Obi-Wan had left the mother and child thinking of his love and the child she was carrying. "Our little secret" Siri had said to him.

_Our little-_

"Master, are you coming?" Anakin's voice had a hint of annoyance and a bit of worry mixed in. Obi-Wan hadn't noticed the doors to the council chambers open.

"Sorry," he muttered before entering the Council Chambers.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Mace Windu announced as the auburn-haired knight bowed before the Great Jedi Masters. "I take it your mission was a success?"

"It was, Masters." Obi-Wan replied solemnly, though his brain was running at top speed, almost chanting 'Dont screw this up'. "The Seperatist's plans to take over Kamino were stopped."

"Good news, this is." The blue form of Yoda congratulated.

"Thank you, Master."

"I'm getting the feeling that this is not all you have to say," Windu stated, the question hanging there although it wasn't asked.

"I was wondering if I could... visit Kashyyyk." Obi-Wan said hesitantly. "It's been three months since our- er, my mission there and I was wondering if I could go see the aftermath."

"Knight Tachi seems to have the situation under control," Anakin spoke up from his place slightly behind his master. Obi-Wan cursed the boy. _Why can't he ever keep his mouth shut?_

"I meant that I would like to see the aftermath for myself, padawan." Obi-Wan said, a bit to icily. Even his padawan seemed surprised by his Master's reaction.

Maybe it was the feeling of desperation that Obi-Wan was giving off, or maybe Mace Windu was just scared of the look in Kenobi's eyes, but he agreed. "We'll send you there as soon as we can."

"Will my ship be ready by tonight?" Obi-Wan asked, surprising all of the council.

"Uh... sure." Windu replied, blinking away confusion.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan said, bowing. "Is that all?"

"Uh, sure. You two may leave."

The older man hurried out of the room, his pace so fast his long-legged padawan had trouble keeping up. Obi-Wan obviously had no intention of speaking to Anakin as he barged into their shared quarters and immediately began packing.

"Uh, Master...?" Anakin hesitated outside the doorway, confusion clouding his thoughts. What in the Force would cause Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of the most stern Jedi in the Order, to act in such a matter?

It made no sense to Anakin.

As the young man was going over his thoughts, Obi-Wan came back out of his room, carrying a travel bag. His padawan began to follow him. "Anakin, you may go and visit Padmé if you'd like."

The boy froze.

Was Obi-Wan _insisting_ that he go visit his love? It was true that Obi-Wan didnt know about their marriage - or so Anakin thought - but the padawan knew his master was aware of his feelings for the former Queen.

"Are you sure, Master?" Anakin asked, though he was of course happy to visit his wife. Maybe even spend the night...

Obi-Wan winced at the mental image his padawan wasn't aware was being broadcasted. "Yes padawan, I'm sure. I'll be in Kashyyyk for a few weeks, so if you need anything contact Master Yoda or Master Windu."

"But Windu hates me." Anakin whined.

Obi-Wan sighed. He didn't have time for this... "That's Master Windu to you, Anakin." He said sternly, then quickly added. "And he doesn't hate you."

"He sure seems to hate me." Was the argument.

"Well he doesn't." Anakin was about to speak again but his master cut him off. "Anakin, I really don't have time for this."

Whoops.

"Time?" The padawan asked, confused. "I thought you were just visiting Kashyyyk. You don't have a mission there, do you?" He paused for a moment, but not long enough for Obi-Wan to answer. "It doesn't have to do with Siri?" He lifted an eyebrow almost suggestively. "I bet it does."

Obi-Wan's cheeks burned. "No, it does not have to do with Knight Tachi." He ground out. "Now padawan, if you'll excuse me, I have to go." He started towards the door but could feel Anakin's smirk behind him. "Why don't you go spend the night with that pretty little wife of yours?"

"What?" Anakin choked, the smirk wiped off his face instantly. "How... What?"

Obi-Wan cursed under his breath. Anakin would surely be onto him if he accepted his padawan's love life. And he couldn't exactly reject it without being hypocritical. Without thinking, he waved his hand. "I have figured nothing out."

"You have figured nothing out." The man claimed to be the Chosen One said monotonously, astonishing his master.

"Your secret is safe."

"My secret is safe." Came the dazed reply.

"Goodbye padawan." Obi-Wan said. Anakin shook his head in confusion.

"Uh, goodbye Master."

Obi-Wan smirked as he walked toward the speeder waiting for him. _I just force-persuaded the Chosen One_. He thought happily.

"You what?" Obi-Wan cursed as he realized he was broadcasting and as Windu stepped into the hall.

"Uh, he wouldn't clean the dishes." Obi-Wan said quickly.

"Oh, in that case. I was worried your were trying to keep a secret or something." Windu clapped Obi-Wan's back as he roared with laughter and Obi-Wan added in a fake little chuckle of his own.

The moment the dark-skinned Jedi Master left, Obi-Wan rushed to his ship.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Only one more chapter after this (Though I have a pretty good idea for an epilogue...)! You readers that put up with my random breaks are the best! Love you all! **

Chapter 10

Obi-Wan quickly locked the coordinates into the ship's computer. He hurried in case the Council decided to send his pesky - and apparently weak-minded - apprentice with him.

His rushing proved necessary when he got a call from Windu.

"Obi-Wan, you seem in a rush." The man said, his voice stern as usual. "Have you seen Skywalker? We thought he might like to go with you."

"That's not necessary, Master Windu." Obi-Wan said quickly, preparing the ship even as he talked with the High Council Member. "I sent him to... visit someone." He couldn't exactly give away that Anakin was with Padmé without giving the Jedi something to be suspicious about.

"Are you sure? We could get him-"

"I'm already leaving Coruscant." The younger man interrupted as his ship took off. "I'll see you when I return. Kenobi out."

And with that, Obi-Wan Kenobi hung up on Mace Windu.

Obi-Wan groaned. _I'm in for it now. I just hung up on a member of the council. _

But his thoughts returned to Siri and suddenly he didn't care about Windu, the Council, or Anakin anymore. He reset for the quickest way to Kashyyyk (a much riskier path), though Siri still had two weeks before she was due.

Something didn't seem right.

* * *

*Five hours later*

Garen and Alla had been sent to live with neighbors for the time being. Though Siri Tachi wasn't expecting for a few weeks still, Laula knew that sometimes premature births happened, and explaining women's screams and cries to her children was not something she wished to do.

"Laula?" Siri called through the small hut. Though Mala and Chewbacca had welcomed her, she had moved in with Laula and her family the last few weeks of her pregnancy. Laula was, after all, an experienced nurse.

"Are you ok?" Laula immediately appeared at the door.

"I think my water just broke." The young Jedi Knight, a fearless guardian of peace in the galaxy, was truly frightened at this moment. Laula could see it in her face.

"Are you certain?" Laula asked, wondering if the auburn-headed knight would be here soon.

"I don't know!" Siri shouted. "I'm not the doctor here!"

"Sithspit." Laula said as she quickly left the room.

Gareth was sitting at the table when Laula entered, reading the news of the war, his hands cradling a cup of Stimcaf. He looked up to his wife and recognized the look on her face.

"Should I contact Obi-Wan?" He asked, getting up from the table.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." Siri said, stepping into her bedroom to get the medical supplies necessary.

Gareth quickly tuned to the right frequency and called Obi-Wan, ignoring Siri's screams and shouts now echoing through the house.

* * *

Obi-Wan was uncharacteristically - though it become pretty normal for him recently - impatient as his ship flew through space. Though he wasn't one who enjoyed flying, he kept wishing the ship could go faster.

The call jolted him out of his curses about the ship's makers.

When he recognized the emergency frequency he had set up with Gareth, he rushed to answer.

"Gareth, what is it?" He asked, his voice coming out a bit too worried. "Is Siri ok?"

His question was answered as Siri's screams came through the small device. _Oh, Force..._

"Obi-Wan, how far away are you?" Gareth asked.

"I don't know... one standard hour maybe?" Obi-Wan winced as more screams came through. He checked on the bond he and Siri had formed in the months they had been together and found that she was, besides suffering pain, completely healthy.

"It seems Siri has gone into labor early." Gareth explained. "My wife says that she and the child are both completely healthy, but suggests that you get here as soon as you can."

"I will try to." The bearded man managed as he checked for an even shorter route to the Wookie-inhabited planet. He found one, but it required a trip through an asteroid field.

"No!" Siri screamed in the background.

"Gareth, what was that? Is she ok?" Obi-Wan furrowed his brow.

Gareth turned toward the room where Siri was and got an explanation from his wife. "She says that you can't go through that asteroid belt."

Obi-Wan smiled a bit. He adjusted his coordinates again, listening to Siri's advice, and brought his trip time down to forty-five minutes. "Tell her to hold on."

"Asteroid belt?" Gareth asked. "What is she-"

"Oh, I'll explain later." Obi-Wan said hastily. "Just tell her to hold on."

"I'll do that. Be safe." With that, the call ended.

Obi-Wan sat back, his hand rubbing over the golden red hair on his chin. "Hold on, Siri." He whispered. "I'll be there soon."

* * *

*twenty-five minutes later*

"Siri, you're doing fine." Laula comforted as Siri's hand gripped her wrist.

"Where. Is. He." The young lady ground out.

"He'll be here soon." The Kashyyyk local hesitated. "Siri, you can't stall the birth of a child."

"I know that." Siri managed, tears of regret forming in her eyes.

Another bout of pain took hold of her body. "Get it out of me!" She screamed.

Laula chuckled. "It's a human being."

"I don't care!"

Obi-Wan burst through the front door and ran into the room where his child was about to be born. He sat next to Siri and took her hand. "It's ok, my love. I'm here."

"Good." Was all she managed. She screamed again and her nails drew blood from Obi-Wan's wrist. He winced from the slight sting, but the pain leaking through the mental bond was much worse. "Dammit, Kenobi!" Siri growled.

"What is it?" He asked in confusion.

"You just had to let me seduce you." She panted.

"Look, I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but you're going to have to push, Siri." Laula spoke up from her place on the other side of the woman.

The young knight whimpered a reply and complied to the request.

* * *

Gareth felt very uncomfortable sitting outside the room. He attempted to read war reports again, but Siri's groans and screams kept interrupting him. It was different with every child his wife helped deliver, sometimes the mother came here, sometimes Laula would go to their house.

But this was different.

He knew Obi-Wan and Siri, that's what made it different. He felt almost like he was invading their lives.

He attempted to entertain himself for about twenty minutes or so before the screams faded.

* * *

"He's beautiful." Siri whispered as she held her child for the first time. The small treasure nestled in her arms opened his eyes and Siri looked up at Obi-Wan. "He has your eyes."

Obi-Wan smiled. His own blue-green eyes were wet with tears of joy. "He has your nose." He laughed.

The child didn't cry. He merely gazed at his parents in wonder and let out a small gurgling sound. The most uptight Jedi in the Order ran a shaky hand over his son's head. "Hello, precious."

Laula watched with a smile as the two newly-made parents smothered their child with love and affection. She snuck out quietly.

Siri looked at the father of her child in amazement. His eyes danced with a light that she had never seen before. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, tearing his gaze away from their son. "I love you, Obi-Wan."

"I love you, too." He replied. He looked down at the baby. "And I love you too, little man." He leaned down and kissed the baby's head gently. Siri looked down and saw that the blue-green eyes the child got from his father lit up.

"What are we going to name him, love?" The blonde knight asked.

Obi-Wan hesitated. "When I was on my mission..." He started.

Siri laughed. "Do you hear this, Bruck?" She said jokingly, talking to her child. "I ask what to name you and he starts giving me a mission report!"

Obi-Wan tried to hide his grin as he fixed her with a look.

"I'm sorry, continue my love." Siri laughed, her hand stroking the small baby's arm.

"First off, we are not naming him Bruck." Obi-Wan said sternly. He didn't continue until he had made sure Siri was on the same page. "Anyway, I found a child and had to bring him back to his mother. His name was Chisisi."

"Chisisi, that has a nice ring to it." She looked at the gift in her arms. "Do you like that?" He gurgled a reply.

"His mother said that it means 'secret'." Obi-Wan said, his gaze returning to the small treasure.

"Our little secret." Siri murmured.

"Our little Chisisi." Obi-Wan replied.

"It's beautiful." Siri whispered. Obi-Wan cupped his hand under her chin and brought her lips to his.

"I told you it was going to be a boy." He murmured, breaking away. Siri laughed and they both stared in amazement as Chisisi let out a giggle of his own. At first they thought he was laughing at his parents, but then Obi-Wan saw something move out of the corner of his eye. When he turned, he saw a pillow floating in midair. "Oh Force." He breathed.

Siri peaked around him then looked at their little Chisisi. "Maybe that's why Jedi don't have kids."

A grin spread over the man's face. "This is perfect." He said, placing a kiss on both Siri and Chisisi's foreheads.


	11. Chapter 11 (Last Chapter)

**Author's note: Whoo! Two chapter in one day! This is the last chapter, guys. I know, it's short. But I just had to add Gareth's humor in. Like I said, an epilogue is in place. But to warn you, it's going to be a sad one, so if you want a happy ending, end with this chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Obi-Wan left his blonde-headed beauty to sleep and placed his son in the cradle near the bed. He went out to speak with Laula and Gareth, who were talking together quietly in the kitchen.

"There he is, the new father!" Gareth exclaimed and clapped Obi-Wan on the back. The Jedi smiled. Laula noticed the cuts on his wrist and laughed.

"Maybe we should get those cleaned up." She said, going to get some bacta gel.

While she was gone, Gareth shook his head and smirked. "What's so funny?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, now you're a father, yet no one can know that." He laughed again. "So, pretty much, most of the galaxy is going to continue to think you're gay."

"Shut up." Obi-Wan said, but he laughed himself.

"Oh come on," Gareth sighed. "You live with the Hero with No Fear. And you aren't to bad-looking yourself. People are naturally going to think something."

Well, he did have a point. Obi-Wan decided, though he didn't see his own looks as too exquisite.

"And it's obvious the Jedi aren't celibate." Gareth said, gesturing toward the door where Siri and Chisisi were sleeping.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Obi-Wan caught on. "I have never slept with Anakin if that's what you're saying. He's only eighteen!"

"That's legal." Gareth laughed.

Obi-Wan was grateful as Laula walked back in. "What are you two talking about?"

The young knight was going to mumble a 'nothing' but her husband had other plans. "Obi-Wan's true affections for his padawan." He said almost dreamily, dramatically putting his hands over his heart and batting his eyelashes.

His wife couldn't help but laugh, but at the same time she said, "Ignore him. He doesn't understand people," to Obi-Wan and started applying bacta to the cuts on his wrist.

"I'm just saying, that's what the galaxy is going to think." Gareth argued, putting his hands up in surrender. "I mean, no one will know that Obi-Wan here has a child, and you can't tell me that Anakin is a-"

Frankly, Obi-Wan didn't want to think about that.

"He has a wife." He said quickly, then immediately wished he hadn't.

Laula looked at him curiously. "Anakin?"

Gareth seemed to catch on. "Oh, is it that pretty senator from Naboo? The one with the gorgeous brown hair that glows in the sun? And the pretty lips the color of the flowers of-?" His wife elbowed him, though she knew he was just teasing her.

Obi-Wan didn't say anything. He shouldn't have said anything in the first place.

"It's ok." Laula soothed like she was talking to a child instead of a 34-year-old man. "We won't tell anybody."

"No, I know you won't." The knight sighed. "It's just, he's never followed the code and he doesn't even know that I know..." He paused for a moment. "He gets too attached. His mother died, and he went crazy- he doesn't know I know about that either. I'm worried that if something happens to Senator Amidala, he might lose it."

Laula murmured her sympathy and wrapped a bandage around his wrist.

The group sat in silence for a moment. "Thank You." Obi-Wan said, breaking the silence. "For everything."

"Thank you, too." Gareth said. "Without you, Garen might have been taken by the pirates." He paused. "Hell, we all might have been taken by the pirates."

"It was my duty."

"Well then think of this as ours."

* * *

Siri reported to the Council the next day, reporting the birth of a Force-sensitive boy. Though rarely was Force-sensitivity detectable in new borns, it happened occasionally. The council assigned her to stay a year to watch over the child. But they warned that she would be thrown back in the war once this mission was over.

Obi-Wan was admitted two months to recuperate on Kashyyyk, since according to the healers he was suffering stress and depression. Siri laughed at this, knowing that it had been because of the separation.

And it was decided that the little blonde-haired Chisisi would grow up to be a Jedi Knight, just like his parents before him.

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Siri. "How are you so beautiful?" He murmured in her ear. Chisisi was already asleep.

"Mm..." She mumbled. "I must be a gift from the Force itself."

"I don't doubt it." He chuckled. "Do you think this will work?"

"What? Our elaborate plan to fool the Council and train our child as a Jedi?"

"Yeah."

She pulled away from his embrace and smiled up at him. "I think our little Chisisi will always remain our little secret."

The End. (Though I think an epilogue is in place...)


	12. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Ok, so Siri actually died the same year the Clone Wars started... but that didn't work for me :). So pretty much I just delayed their mission to rescue Taly. This is a sad ending, don't read if you don't want to!**

Epilogue

Siri ended up only staying on Kashyyyk for two months before she was needed in the Clone Wars again. She had already missed a year. Chisisi was sent to the Temple, and brought to the crèche.

As fate would have it, Siri was dead. She had been for almost two years now. Obi-Wan remembered their mission to help Taly - the mission that brought her from Kashyyyk - the boy that had brought them together so long ago. He remembered her protecting the Senator so bravely, and the cost.

He remembered looking at her killer, stone faced, holding the rock she had given him. He didn't give into the dark side. His Siri wouldn't have wanted it.

No, she would want him to go on, make sure their little Chisisi would be ok.

Their little secret.

It killed him, and he was certain that Anakin saw the difference in him. His love was gone. The code said she was still alive in the Force, but Obi-Wan didn't care. It had been the same deal with Qui-Gon. He wanted them with him, not watching over him.

After Siri had died, Obi-Wan had snuck the crystal she gave him into the crèche, and put it in his son's small hands, hoping that someday he would understand the value.

Now, he sat in shock.

He had been on a mission to defeat Grievous when Order 66 was issued. He came back to Coruscant to find the Jedi Temple in ruins, younglings and Jedi fallen everywhere. A few clones where a Jedi had succeeded, but not many. He now stood with Yoda, looking down at the younglings that had been attacked by a mystery man with a lightsaber.

He saw the blonde hair. It's true that many people have blonde hair, but he knew who this belonged to. He didn't look at the face, didn't want to believe it.

_He's with me. _

He could swear that Siri was speaking to him, whispering in his ear. He knew that Chisisi was with his mother, hopefully in a better place. That's not what he didn't want to believe.

What he didn't want to believe was who the murderer was.

Even before the Jedi Master saw the holorecording, he knew Anakin had been here. The Force reeked of it. Watching the monster who used to be Anakin's blue lightsaber slash through the chest of his son only proved his theory.

Yoda had a sad glimmer in his eyes. Though unknown to Obi-Wan, he was aware of who Chisisi, the mystery child, belonged to.

"This can't be..." Obi-Wan murmured, the only thing he could manage. Anakin, the boy who had been a son to him, had killed his and Siri's little Chisisi.

_It wasn't him, love._ Siri's voice whispered. _It's not Anakin anymore._

Obi-Wan Kenobi was torn. He knew he would have to kill the Sith that had taken over his former padawan. But he couldn't.

"I can't kill him." He said to Yoda.

"You must." Was the only reply.

Obi-Wan had to. He wouldn't use power of the anger that came from the death of his child, or of the beautiful knight he had once loved, but he would use the power of the Force.

And he would watch over Luke on Tatooine, as he had once watched over his own son, and hope that he would grow to be a Jedi as his father had.

And maybe, one day, balance would be restored to the galaxy.


End file.
